


Lost In The Echo

by Ask_Doc_Knockout



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Almost Dying, Bleeding, Other, Suffercating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ask_Doc_Knockout/pseuds/Ask_Doc_Knockout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my first fanfiction made for my oc Nightflame prime the son of optimus prime i hope its getting interesting for you guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In The Echo

Nightflame was just born his Carrier after giving birth to him. The small black and orange mechling laid weeping until he got picked up by his Sire. Nightflame looked at his sire and smiled his bright blue optics flashes as he looked up at Optimus. Optimus. smiled warmly at his son and rocked him in his servos, as it all seemed to be happy and sweet Megatron and his army of Decepticons started attacking Iacon. Optimus runs with his newborn son in his servos. trying to reach a escapepod but didnt manage to get their before Megatron standed right infront of him. Megatron grined evilly. "seems i have a little runt to extinct too than only a prime!" Megatron spoke and smriks aiming his fusion cannon at Optimus and his son. Megatron fired but not a dmage shot it were a blinding shot and when it stoped Optimus standed alone without his son. Optimus yelled in rage and worry "Megatron!!! you will pay for this!!!" Optimus runned hoping megatron wasent gone far yet.. but the hope was just a deadend.... Megatron was too far away for Optimus to reach him. Optimus stoped looking down "my dear i failed to protect our son... im sorry..." he spoke and fell to his knees "i filed you my son.. " Optimus didnt give up he kept searching the next few days...  ~In Kaon~ Megatron grinned at little Nightflame throwing him hard onto a table.  Nightflame weeps and whimper in pain but stayed still Megatron smirked slahsing the small sparkling with his new sharpened claws.. nightflame got two huge scars across his optics.. blinding him.. megatron kept hurting the small sparkling until he was almost offline.. before he picked him up and carried hm out to a place on Cybertron where almost none came. he drops him between some sharpned metal spikes then leaves. Nightflame weakly tried to weep for help but no one heard him. lubricating tears formed in the small mechlings optics as he laid their alone.. cold, bleeding and suffering.. he stoped moving and Optimus finally found him . but tought he was too late.. "No.... my son.. " Optimus carefully picked up Nightflames motionless small body and carefully hugged him. close. "i failed you... i should have protected you better..." lubricating tears formed in the Prime's optics which was first time he really showed his feelings. Optimus used some scrap metal to form a samll nest like thing and laid Nightflame their before slowly standing up. "i will revenge you at all cost my son... Till all are one..." Optimus looked down as he left the place. "primus called you home too early..." Later that day Nightflame was found by a group of rouge scientists they picked his small form up and carried him with to their laboratory where they fixed the worst of his wounds by chaning his armor. Then they warped him up and put him into a Stasispod and sends the pod out into the space for his own safety.


End file.
